


Cover | The Wolf (series)

by allsovacant



Series: BBC Sherlock - Fanfiction Cover Concept [86]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Cover Art, M/M, Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-02
Updated: 2019-02-02
Packaged: 2019-10-21 01:17:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17633321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allsovacant/pseuds/allsovacant
Summary: Part 1:The BitePart 2:The ChangePart 3:The WolfSERIES LINKREAD READ READ READ READ READ READ.Thank you! Please do leave kudos and comments on the works above after reading to support the author!





	Cover | The Wolf (series)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Laur](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laur/gifts).



[](https://imgur.com/i8MlUBQ)

**Author's Note:**

> Because THIS series refused to make me sleep unless I made something to settle the feels.  
> Thank you so much for the hard work, dear author. I'm not lying nor kidding when I told you that this series made me cry (a lot of times since I've read it AND since you've posted an update). It was soooooo good. The storyline, characterization, EMOTIONS (DAMN IT) everything!!!
> 
> And I know that this little thing that I have made would never be enough to honor your work.  
> It's a THANK YOU gift! So thank you~!


End file.
